Another love story
by bluemango98
Summary: The Bechloe love story, how they met, how their feelings for each other evolved and some turnin points of their relationships. Also a bit of Jaubrey. Fluff and smutt.
1. The Beginnig

"Why am I here?", that's what Beca was asking herself as she walked passed another group of students playing a game of quidditch. Her roommate Kimy Jin had found this Korean students group, and now Beca was alone in the middle of all the students. When she thought it couldn't be worth, she heard a voice.

"Hey do you want to join our acapella group?"

When she raised her head she met the most beautiful pale blue eyes she had ever seen. All she could do was stare at the girl that had just spoken, a beautiful redhead with a bright smile and wonderful eyes. As she always does when she is in "panic mode", Beca let out a sarcastic comment

"Is that really a thing?"

Even though it wasn't the case of the tall blond that was next to her, the redhead kept smiling while she explained to Beca all about acapella singing, the competitions…. After yet another sarcastic comment, Beca tried to get out of the conversation, too disturbed by the redhead quasi perfection. As she walked away, she couldn't help but turn around just to meet on last time those blue eyes, that now she knew belonged to a certain Chloe Beale.

After only a few days, the 2 college students met again, but this time in a much more "intimate" place. Since she was singing _Titanium_ , Beca didn't hear the shower curtains moving, or the redhead heavily breathing behind, and she didn't feel the gaze of the redhead who was now looking carefully at every spot of the brunette's very exposed body.

"AHA you can sing!"

"Dude what the hell!" the brunette said while trying her best to cover her body with what she could fine. Even though she was very surprised by the redhead presence in her shower and kind of uncomfortable, she couldn't help but stare at the woman's perfect body, who was now trying to recruit her for the bellas.

"You were singing _Titanium_ right?" hum, pretty and with good music taste, that girl was perfect.

"You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, that song is my jam…" wait, where is this heading?

"… My lady jam"

Oh! Too much information here, even though Beca wasn't too disgusted and could easily picture Chloe going at it on this song… has it always been so warm in here or is it just since they started staring at each other?

"I'm not leaving here until you sing so…" damn she knows what she wants.

Beca turned to completely face the redhead, still holding what she had to cover her breasts, stared at Chloe and started singing. When Chloe joined, the sound became amazing (not that it wasn't before). The redhead's voice was soft and calm and she sang beautifully. While they were both singing, the brunette couldn't help but detach her eyes from Chloe's and look down at the redhead amazing body. At this point, all Beca wanted was to pinch the redhead on the wall and kiss every little part of her body, play with her fingers along the girls thighs and finally make her come like no one ever did. When they stopped singing, Chloe noticed the brunette's stare, and felt little butterflies in her stomach. _Chloe, what's happening to you? You can't fall for her, you don't even know if she likes you, and you have Tom. Okay no actually Tom is just a body call, but you don't even know if she's into girls._ When she snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed a smile on the brunette's face, but also she felt like the younger girl was kind of embarrassed.

"I'm pretty confident, about all this."

"You should be."

 _God what was that smirk, she's so pretty when she does that._ After a not so comfortable moment of staring into each other's eyes, Chloe turned around to grab a towel for Beca , which allowed the brunette a better view of the older woman's ass, as pretty and sexy as the rest of the body.

They stayed there a few minutes staring at each other both thinking about this encounter that they didn't know would change their lives. The smile on the brunette's face disappeared when she so a guy walk behind Chloe ant stop a few inches away from the redhead. A feeling of deep hatred for the boy tightened Beca's stomach, and when he complimented her on her voice, all she could say was "thanks", which turned out to be a lot more aggressive than she thought it would be. When the guy then started staring and Chloe and giving her suggestive looks, it was too much for Beca. The redhead noticed Beca's behavior and decided it was time to leave, even though she didn't really want to.

"See you at auditions!"

She left Beca perplexed, still confused about what happened, a bit jealous of the obvious relationship between the guy and Chloe, but also pleased because she had just met an amazing woman.

They did in fact saw each other again at the auditions. Beca took quite a while to decide whether she was goanna audition or not, but after she caught a glance of Chloe in the park, she felt like she had no other choice.

The auditions came through, Chloe and Aubrey were both excited by the various talents that they had seen today, but Chloe's smile wasn't as bright as usual…until she saw Beca.

"Oh wait there's one more!" now she couldn't stop smiling, and when Beca came on stage her hart jumped in her chest.

"Hi" Beca said, waving at the redhead and completely ignoring everyone else in the room, "I didn't know we had to prepare that song…"

"It's okay, sing whatever you want" Chloe said with a reassuring smile.

When the brunette leaned forward to grab the cup on the bellas table, Chloe couldn't help but stare directly at the younger woman's cleavage. Gosh she was gorgeous. During Beca's performance, the redhead couldn't take her eyes off the brunette, and her smile kept getting bigger and bigger every time Beca stared back at her, which was a lot. She was just really happy that Beca would soon be a member of the bellas, and her new friend.


	2. Aca-initiation

_**Hey guys, thanks for reading, it's my first one story and English isn't my first language so please be nice. Don't hesitate to review so I can know what you think and if you have some ideas you want me to write about I'd love to hear theme.**_

 _ **I'm kind of inspired right know so I post regularly but I'm not sure I'll be able to always do this so I apologize in advance if it takes a bit longer next time.**_

 _ **I don't own anything.**_

Beca still couldn't believe she was now part of an acapella group, all because of the redhead. After the audition, she hadn't heard from Chloe in two weeks, so she assumed she wasn't in until she received a text from Aubrey asking her to meet them in the amphitheater, where they "drank the blood of the bellas sisters" and all that crap.

After this aca-initiation as Aubrey called it, they all went to a party thrown by all the acapella groups of Barden in order to celebrate. When they arrived to the party, Beca saw Jesse, a guy who worked with her at the radio station, coming towards her, screaming her name as if he was an eagle. They talked for a while, and Beca had a lot of fun because her friend (if we can call him that) was very drunk.

What Beca and Jesse didn't notice though was the killer looks Aubrey was giving them. The captain had reminded the new bellas that hooking up with a treble was totally forbidden, but yet it wasn't because of that that sue was upset.

The blond had noticed the way her best friend Chloe was looking at the younger girl, and she didn't want her to get hurt. She knew Chloe, she knew that, even though she had known the alto girl only for a few weeks, her best friend was already very attached to the brunette. It was in Chloe's nature, she would always get attached too quickly, fall in love after just a few days and eventually get hurt.

But that wasn't the only reason why Aubrey had a hard time seeing them together. She didn't know why, but she felt kind of jealous at the sight of the relationship Jesse and Beca had built. She pushed those thoughts aside, because she couldn't possibly have a crush on one of the trebles, and went back to get another drink, because she needed it.

Beca was now alone, watching the crowd of students dancing with their drinks in their hands. Her first thought was that she could still go without anyone noticing, work on some of her mixes as she usually did. But the sight of a redhead coming towards her was a good-enough reason to stay. Chloe took her hands and put her face only a few inches away from Beca's.

"I'm so glad that I met you, I think we're goanna be really fast friends."

"Well you saw me naked so…" Beca responded before winking at the redhead.

When Chloe came, Beca first thought that she was drunk, like almost everyone at this party. But when Chloe came closer and started talking to Beca, the brunette realized that her friend hadn't even had one drink. This thought made Beca smile, because it meant that Chloe was only being honest with the brunette, and that this need for physical contact was a natural thing for the redhead. It surprised Beca how much she liked it when Chloe was around, because the brunette wasn't a hugging kind of person, and she usually had a lot of trouble allowing people to be close to her, in a physical way as well as in an emotional way. Yet, the redhead seemed to succeed in doing both.

They stayed like this for a while, long enough to allow Aubrey to see them. She was talking with Fat Amy, who was saying that since there were 10 bellas, it meant that at least one of them was a lesbian. Fat Amy seemed to think that Cynthia-Rose was the lesbian of the group, but Aubrey thought that there wer more than on lesbian in this group, and that everyone would soon find that out, since Chloe couldn't keep her hands off Beca. When she looked back at the two girls, she noticed Chloe leaving to get a drink, and thought to herself that she would need to have a conversation with the redhead.

When the song _Keep Your Head Up_ started playing, they all began to dance except for Beca and Jesse, who came back with the drinks he had gone looking for ages ago. They were all having fun dancing and singing, and Beca started to feel comfortable, even when surrounded by all those people, until she noticed Chloe making out with that dushbag that was with her in the shower. All of a sudden the brunette wasn't in the mood for a party anymore so she left not having noticed that Aubrey had been staring at her for the entire time.


	3. The First Time

_**Hey guys, I took a bit longer this time but I hope it is ok. This is my first time writing, so please review to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Since the aca-initiation, Beca had tried to keep a distance between her and Chloe, but it happened to be a lot harder than expected as the redhead kept getting closer to the brunette. Beca spent a lot more time at the radio station in order to avoid the redhead, because every time they saw each other Beca hurt, reminded of the sight of Chloe making out with her "boyfriend", or at least she thought that Tom was her boyfriend.

On the other hand, the redhead kept trying to get closer to Beca, she didn't miss one occasion to get to be close to Beca, to touch her, to speak with her. All the bellas were now used to the fact that Chloe would take extra time to work on the choreography with Beca, showing her how to do the moves. She would also always sit next to the brunette, and stand up for her when Aubrey was mean to the younger member of the group.

After a while, Beca made it more obvious that she didn't want to get too close to the redhead, and Chloe started worrying about the future of their friendship/relationship. When Chloe mentioned her fears to her best friend Aubrey, the blond explained everything to the redhead.

"Look Chloe, I think that Beca cares about you more than you think. At the aca-initiation party, she saw you and Tom making out and right after she left the party. God knows we don't really get along but I can see that when she's around you she is happier than usual, and you're happier than usual, but every time Tom comes to pick you up her mood changes and she becomes even more annoying that she normally is. I think you should talk to her."

"You think? But what if she rejects me?"

"I don't think she will, but if you don't want to take the risk just tell her that you and Tom are over, if there is something to end I mean, and just watch her reaction."

"I'll do that, thanks Bree."

Their next performance coming up, Chloe decided to wait for after the competition to tell the younger girl about Tom. She convinced all the bellas to wait for Beca's return from the police station in the younger girl's room.

Beca was really surprised to see the entire group sitting on her bed, chatting about their performance.

"You stayed up for me?"

"Of course we did" responded the redhead while standing up to hug Beca. The brunette got a little stiff, but still enjoyed being so close to the captain again. They both sat next to one another when Aubrey started talking about rehearsals and performances. The blond quickly realized that Chloe was waiting for everyone to lave in order to talk to Beca, so she didn't let anyone interrupt her and then quickly left the room, followed by perplexed bellas.

"Hey Beca, is it okay if I talk to you for a moment?"

"Euh yeah sure, go ahead Red"

"It's nothing important; it's just that I wanted you to know that I broke up with Tom"

Beca turned around quickly, and Chloe noticed the surprise and excitement in the brunette's eyes.

"Really? Why?"

"Not that there was anything really serious between us. He started wanting to have a more serious relationship, and I told him I didn't want to because I'm into someone else, but he didn't take me seriously so I broke it off"

"I'm sorry Chlo"

"It's okay really"

Beca had a hard time hiding her happiness and excitement, and the redhead quickly noticed the smile on the younger girl's face. Chloe thought it would be the perfect time to try and get closer to the brunette.

"Hey Beca, do you mind If I listen to one of your mixes?"

"No, not at all, go ahead their all on my laptop"

The redhead sat on the bed with the laptop on her knees and Beca's headphones on her ears, and played the first mix she found. Her eyes widened in surprise when she recognized the first notes of _Titanium._ She closed her eyes and leaned back, listening to all the lyrics and enjoying the sound. She didn't notice the brunette sitting at the other end of the bed, staring at her.

Beca couldn't help but admiring the beauty of her friend. Lying there, headphones on her ears, humming the song Beca recognized as being the song they sang together in the shower, she was sexier than ever. If Beca hadn't fallen for the girl before, she was now completely in love with her.

When Chloe opened her eyes, she saw Beca staring at her, an unreadable expression on her face. She started looking Beca in the eyes, and when the brunette realized she had been caught staring she started blushing, which made Chloe smile widely. Beca stood up and started cleaning in order to avoid the redhead stare. After a few seconds admiring the brunette, Chloe took the headphones off, stood up and placed both her hands on Beca's hips. The brunette immediately stopped moving, she couldn't even breathe. She slowly turned around to face the redhead, who was a lot closer than she imagined. Her stare went from Chloe's bright blue eyes to her lips; she placed her hands on the redhead's cheeks and kissed her. Chloe immediately responded to the kiss, synchronizing her lips' movement to Beca's. They parted only because of the need of oxygen, but Chloe gently stepped back, still holding on to the brunette's hips.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that I am in love with you, Chloe Beale. I have been in love with you since the day we met"

"Good, because I am in love with you too"

Chloe leaned in and kissed her the brunette for the second time. At first it was soft, gentle. Then she felt the caress on Beca's tongue on her lower lip, and once she parted her lips it became more passionate. A battle for dominance began, and as their teeth were clinching and their tongues were dancing in their mouths, Chloe felt Beca pushing her on the bed. Their hands were discovering each other's body, and soon their clothes became an obstacle. They separated their mouths in order to take off both their t-shirts, and then Chloe unclasped the brunette's bra while she was taking off her pants. Chloe was now the only one with clothes on, and she was desperate to feel Beca's skin on hers. She realized Beca had the same thoughts as she felt the brunette trying to unbutton her pants. She kicked them off her legs and unclasped her bra. They were now both completely naked, and Chloe could feel the heat irradiating from Beca's body as well as the wetness between her legs. Beca detached her lips from Chloe's and started kissing the redhead's neck, living bite marks here and there. . She kept going down and started playing with the already stiff nipples of the redhead, playing with one while sucking the other. Chloe's breath was getting heavier and heavier, and growing moans escaped the redhead's lips. Hearing the moans of pleasure escaping the girl's mouth, Beca got even more turned on and let out a guttural sound she didn't know she had in her.

"Woah you are soo wet…"

"Becs please…..I….I need you"

It was getting harder for Chloe to talk, as her breath was getting heavier every second.

"What for baby?" said Beca as a little smirk appeared on her face, still buried in the redhead's breasts

"I need you in me….please!"

Hearing the redhead beg for her was all Beca needed. She let go of the redhead's nipples and started slowly going further down, kissing the girl's stomach, her hips, her thighs and then slowly licking the redhead's wetness. When she figured Chloe had had enough teasing, she gently pushed one finger into the girl's wet folds, which led to a louder moan coming from Chloe's throat. She then started a slow circular motion before suddenly adding a second figure.

"Oh babe I'm close!"

Beca fastened the motion and started playing with the redhead's clit with her tongue. She felt Chloe's walls tighten as the orgasm stroke and helped her riding it before pulling out her fingers and licking them to get a final taste of the girl's wetness.

Chloe needed several minutes to recover her breath and overcome her exhaustion. Never had she been fucked this well, as she was now empty of all energy. She felt the brunette's face on her shoulder, and entangled her fingers in the brown hair lying on her shoulders. She the hot and naked body pressed against her, and put her arm on Beca's hips, trying to get her even closer to her, not that it was even possible.

"Wow that was the best sex I ever had"

"Turns out I really know how to please you" the alt girl responded, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Yes you do, and now it's my turn to please you"

Chloe rolled over and found herself on top of Beca. She repeated what her girlfriend had done to her, playing with her nipples, leaving biting marks on her stomach, making her moan, even scream (turns out Beca is the loudest) and finally making her come just as she had come several minutes ago.

They spend the night together, tightly hugging, legs crossed and Beca's head on Chloe's shoulder.

Beca woke up surrounded by red hair and vanilla scent. She looked up and faced the two most beautiful blue eyes and the widest smile she had ever scene.

"Morning sleepy head"

"Morning" responded Beca before kissing chastely her girlfriend on the lips "I could wake up like this every morning"

"Yes me too. But we need to talk"

The smile on Beca's face suddenly disappeared, replaced by a concerned look.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No babe last night was amazing, I just have a something to ask you" the redhead responded, a very serious expression on her face.

"Go ahead" said Beca, still concerned by the older girl's attitude.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

The smile on Beca's face reappeared, wider than it was before.

"Of course I will" she responded before locking lips with her new girlfriend.


	4. Walk-in

It had been three weeks since they first spent the night together, and everything was going really well. They had both decided not to tell everyone yet, because they didn't feel ready, but also because living in a secret was terribly exciting. They were now used to sneaking out of bella practice for a secret make out session, to meeting late at night in Chloe's room when Aubrey was absent, or in Beca's when Kimmy-Jin spent the night with her boyfriend. It was during one of these late meetings that someone first found out about them.

Aubrey had told Chloe that she had a date with some mysterious guy and wouldn't be home until very late, so Chloe called her girlfriend to come over. When she heard a knock on the door, Chloe quickly got out of the kitchen of the apartment she shared with her best friend and went to open the door.

"Hey babe" said Chloe, pulling her girlfriend closer to get her kiss. It was soft and passionate, and when they finally unattached their lips the redhead was out of breath.

"I'm glad to see you" said the brunette, before admiring Chloe's body. She was wearing a blue dress that highlighted the perfection of Chloe's body and let see enough skin to get Beca a little turned on. "You look amazing, if I'd known I would have dressed up a little"

"You're perfect that way" responded the redhead, giving a reassuring look to the younger girl who finally let herself in. coming in the living room, Beca noticed that the table was set up for two, there were candles all around the room and a delicious smell was coming out of the kitchen where Chloe had gone back to finish the main dish. Beca joined her girlfriend in the kitchen and hugged her from behind, putting her head against the taller woman's neck.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" she whispered between kisses. She heard giggles coming out of her girlfriend mouth and accentuated the pressure of her lips against the redhead's neck.

"Becs not now please the diner will burn…" she said with a smile on her face, trying to remain a bit serious.

"Okay, we eat and then I'll get you for desert…" her girlfriend responded. She could feel the brunette's smirk against her neck, and it made her blush a little.

They had a great diner together. Beca was enjoying her girlfriend's cooking as they were talking about the day they had, about Fat Amy's last joke that made all the bellas fall to the floor, and how they both had noticed the flirty way with which Stacy kept cuddling with Cynthia Rose during the bellas' movie night (Beca's favorite as you may have guessed it). After diner they got up, settled on the couch and started making out. It was more passionate then the kiss they had shared when Beca had arrived. Pretty soon their clothes were on the floor and the two girls were only wearing their underwear. Their hands were all around each other's body, already familiar with each other's sensitive spots. Moans were growing in Beca's throat, while Chloe's breath was getting heavier. Beca undid the redhead's bra before going down and starting playing with her breasts, sucking one nipple while teasing the other with her hand.

Because of Chloe's heavy breath and Beca's low moans, they didn't notice the sound of the key, or the door opening, and they didn't realize someone was there until they heard a high-speech yell.

"Chloe what the hell!"

They suddenly detached their lips and turned their heads only to come face to face with Aubrey and Jesse, their eyes widened with surprise.

"Aubrey get out!" shouted Beca while they both sit-up on the couch. At that point Chloe realized that she wasn't wearing her bra anymore, so she got closer to the brunette and hid behind her, her breasts pressed on the younger girl's back.

The two couples stared at each other for several minutes before Jesse decided to speak in order to break that awkward silence.

"So…. You two are together now?"

"Great deduction Sherlock" responded the brunette with a sarcastic tone, putting on her t-shirt before passing her bra to the redhead who quickly put in on before reaching to get her dress on the floor.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Aubrey in a cold voice, looking straight into her best friend's eyes.

"A couple of weeks…" said Chloe, looking down on the floor.

Aubrey got closer to the two girls and sat on the couch next to the redhead.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I'm so happy for you" she said before hugging her friend.

"Thanks Bree, it means a lot" she responded, a wide smile on her face.

Beca, who hadn't stopped staring at Jesse since they had come in, finally spoke.

"And you two, are you…."

She saw Jesse blush and when she turned around she found Aubrey looking down at her feet, nervously playing with her scarf.

"You two are totally together, that's so great!" yelled Chloe before taking the tall blond in her arms, almost jumping on the couch.

After that, they decided to let the other bellas know about them and when she saw Stacie give 20$ to Fat Amy, Beca realized they hadn't been as discrete as they wanted to be.


	5. An interesting discovery

_**Hey guys, sorry it took so long I had an important exam so it didn't leave much time to do some writing. It's just a little something I thought would be fun. I promise I'll try to do a bigger chapter next time.**_

 _ **Please review!**_

 _ **If you have any suggestions or ideas for the next chapters send them to me I would love to write about your ideas.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy ;)**_

It was Thursday night and Chloe Beale was pissed. She had been calling her girlfriend Beca over and over again for the past hour and she hadn't had any answer. After another hour, Chloe thought that something was wrong and started getting worried. She decided to go see if Beca was in her room, on the other side of campus. As usual she didn't bother to knock and got in Beca's room to find the brunette lying on her bed in the dark, a bowl of popcorn next to her, her headphones on her head. Chloe decided to surprise her girlfriend and tiptoed right behind her, when she realized what her girlfriend was doing. She was watching a movie! Her, Beca Mitchell, the only person Chloe knew who didn't like movies!

When Beca turned her head to see the time on the clock hanging on the wall of her room, she was surprised by a beautiful redhead just staring at her.

"Chloe for fuck's sake! You scared the shit out of me!"

"Beca….. are you watching a movie?!"

"Euh….. maybe….."

"Is that Harry Potter?" said the redhead, a mocking smile on her face.

"Okay, yes this is Harry Potter and yes I like those movies. That doesn't mean that I like watching movies though, it's just that I like Harry Potter movies. I mean Emma Watson is in it, I think it is a good enough reason to watch it."

"Beca Mitchell watches movies while eating popcorn, alone in her room! Wait until Jesse finds out!"

"Chloe don't even think about telling someone! If you do that I won't ever kiss you again!" that the younger woman, sitting up on her bed.

"You wouldn't, you like it way too much" responded the redhead before leaning to capture her girlfriend's lips. When she found her girlfriend hand on her lips, Chloe shot her eyes open and gave a questioning look to Beca.

"I told you Chloe, promise me you won't tell anyone otherwise I won't kiss you".

"Okay babe I promise I won't tell anyone about your passion for Harry Potter" said the redhead with a wide smile on her face. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Mmmmm I guess…" said Beca, fainting being upset. When she felt Chloe's soft lips on hers, she couldn't help a smile growing on her face, and after a few minutes they parted, both needing air.

"Can I go back to watching my movie now please?" asked Beca, obviously looking forward to finding out whether Harry is gonna defeat the dragon and succeed in the first task of the tournament.

"Yes, but only if I can watch with you"

"Of course you can"

They both lied down on the bed, Chloe's head resting on Beca's chest and the brunette's arms wrapped around her girlfriend's body. After a few minutes, Chloe's attention drifted away from the movie and she found herself contemplating her girlfriend's beauty. She thought that the way the younger girl was captivated by the movie was extremely cute, and she felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world, to have found someone so amazing. That's when she noticed that Beca's lips were moving every time Professor McGonagall spoke.

"Oh my God you know the lines! You're such a dork!"

"First of all, I only know Professor McGonagall's lines because she's a total badass, and second of all being a dork is part of my charm"

"You're right, that's one of the many reasons why I love you". Oups! When Chloe realized what she had just said it was too late, now all she could do was watch her girlfriend's reaction.

"You….. you love me?"

"Well….. yeah, I love you Beca. I hope it isn't too soon and it doesn't freak you out. You don't have to say it back it's just that…"

"Chloe slow down! I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

That day, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire became the couple's favorite movie.


End file.
